


Me and You

by CriminalIntelligence



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1.15 Destiny, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Canary, F/M, Implied Death, Like I'm Gonna Lose You, Major Character Injury, Self-Sacrifice, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalIntelligence/pseuds/CriminalIntelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s being on this ship, travelling through time, starting to wonder what the future might hold for me. And you. And me and you.”</p>
<p>Sara and Leonard understand what it's like to have something and never want to let it go. Especially after almost losing it one to many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't believe Leonard is dead, there was too much placed on the relationship between Sara and him, and he is to great of a character for them to have just killed off. A post-Destiny, two-part fix-it story. Inspired by the song 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You' by Meghan Trainor. Written at 12am, and not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

She couldn’t sleep, afraid for the first time in years, afraid that if she closed her eyes she would see him die again. Her throat was tight and burning from all of the unshed tears that she refused to let out, she still had her reputation of heartless assassin to uphold. But she wasn’t heartless, far from it apparently, because if she was, _fucking_ Captain Cold wouldn’t have stolen it.

She told him that he’d better be one hell of a thief to kiss her, but truth is she was deflecting. Because he was an amazing thief, he stole the one thing she kept most protected. After spending nearly a year dead, and another with no real recollection of human emotion, the walls that she put up around her were as secure as Fort Knox, and Leonard Snart was able to break into them within the five months (not including the two years she was stranded) of knowing her.

And now her biggest fear was losing Leonard Snart.

Sara hiccupped and she couldn’t hold in the tears anymore, choking on the sob that she had been holding back. Sara collapsed back against her mattress, curling herself into the fetal position around her pillow. She bit her lip in vain, trying desperately to keep quiet as her tears overtook her. Her body began to shake violently and Sara knew that he was awake when his arm snaked underneath her and wrapped itself around her waist. Her hand curled around the fabric of his shirt, clenching tightly, and Sara shifted her head so it was positioned better over his heart.

_Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump._

“Sara.” He whispered, his gravelly voice even deeper as he just woke up. Leonard moved to sit up as he pulled her onto his lap, the movement being considerably difficult considering the bed on the time ship had barely enough room for one person.

“Sweetheart, I’m okay, I’m still here.” He soothed, pressing his face into her hair. She said nothing, only tightening her hold of him and pressing her body closer to his as a response.

It had been the third night since they had saved him, and each night, Leonard had woken up either to Sara having a nightmare about his death that almost occurred, or her causing herself to hyperventilate.

* * *

 

He knew that he was supposed to die, and the thought that he would have sacrificed himself doesn’t surprise him. Regardless, the team had gone back with a makeshift device that would hold the handle in place so he would survive, efficiently saving him from his explosive death.

Ray, unfortunately, was the one who saved him and really it was the only regret he had about the team coming back for him. He now owed pretty boy, and it wasn’t a debt that he enjoyed having. Ray showed up just moments after Sara had left and explained to him what had happened. It didn’t surprise him that he died; he had after all stayed behind, unwilling to allow either Mick or Sara to get killed. It wasn’t a part of his agenda to fall for assassin. Really, Mick and him had only gone on this so-called mission to steal some amazing goodies during their travels.

Yet somewhere along the way, Leonard figured it was probably as they froze to death together, he had slowly come to love the assassin. He had never denied that they had a connection, and he would be blind to say she wasn’t sexy as hell. Yet the day he realized his feelings, he had been thrown into a loop, and he knew that she had him wrapped around her pinkie, just like he was wrapped around his sisters.

He expected several things to happen when he walked back onto the ship with Ray; Mick would punch him on the shoulder, a stupid grin on his face. Rip would nod at him, acknowledging his survival. Jax would be grinning from ear-to-ear, but still keeping a distance, knowing that he hated contact. And Sara would slap him before storming off, ranting about how he was never allowed to do anything like that again (well, the last bit was more of a fantasy rather than an expectation). However none of that occurred.

No one had a chance to react to him boarding the ship before Sara was wrapped around him, her arms squeezing his waist as she buried her face into his parka. He embraced her in return, cradling her head with his hand and they stood there for a couple moments before Leonard pulled back, cupping her face between his hands.

It was then that he noticed the unmistakable tracks of tears along her cheeks, his stomach clenching as he realized what he had done, what she had been through.

“Sara…” He said softly, quiet enough for only her to hear, and she looked up at him, her blue eyes bright. She smiled gently, and without a second thought, he dipped his head towards her, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He could feel her trying to speed up the kiss, but he kept the pace slow, trying to savor the opportunity neither of them thought they would ever get again. To soon the necessity for air became stronger than the necessity to explore each other and they broke apart, Leonard keeping his arm wrapped tightly around her. Only then, was it they realized the five other men in the room, four of whom were standing awkwardly as they watched the new couples exchange, whilst Mick stood in the corner with his arms crossed, grinning from ear to ear.

After a few slaps on the back, a short round of drinks, and a discussion of the game plan ahead , everyone retreated to their rooms, Sara never having taken herself off of Leonard. He led them to his room, neither of them willing to sleep alone. She borrowed one of his t-shirts to wear to bed, opting to remain in her boyshorts instead of sweat pants and crawled under his covers, curling against him.

“Goodnight sweetheart,” He whispered, planting a kiss to her hair and he felt her breathing even out quickly. He pulled her tight against him before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 

It was 3:43am when he woke up to her thrashing around. He stopped to access the situation, before asking Gideon if she knew what was wrong.

“Ms. Lance is having a nightmare about your death Mr. Snart”

Leonard inhaled a sharp breath, before brushing his hand across her cheek to wake her up.

“Sara” he tried softly, to no avail.

“Sara!” He called louder, and she jolted awake, frantically looking around before her eyes landed on him. Visibly she relaxed immediately, although her breathing was still erratic, and she collapsed against his chest.

“I’m sorry…” She breathed and he shook his head.

“No, no Sara, I am… I left, and sacrificed my life, or was going to, for you. I was willing to die to keep you safe, and that remains true, but I hurt you so much by doing so and I can never forgive myself for that. But I’m alive, and here and I’ll stay as long as you want me.”

“I want you” She replied before tucking herself against him and pressing her ear to his heart.

* * *

Each night for two weeks, she would wake up in a panic, or get no sleep at all, and every night, Leonard would hold her, telling her that for as long as she wanted, he was there.

And her response was always the same.

_I want you_

**TBC**


End file.
